Like Mother, Like Daughter
by jukesman54
Summary: Derek and his Serperior, Casey, enjoy a pleasant evening together...but when does anything ever go according to plan?  MhumanFSerperior and FSnivy solo.


_I do not own the Pokemon games or characters. They belong to their respective owners. _

Warning: Story contains explicit sexual content. Readers beware!

* * *

><p>The day had been long and hard work twenty-six year old Derek Coleman, a young software designer living in Castelia City. It was the same as usual, with sitting at the computer all day staring at the screen working on whatever project he'd been assigned. It could be boring at times, but it had been what he'd wanted to do once his Pokemon training days were over. Not only that, but it wasn't the worst of pay either.<p>

After spending an hour at the local gym, Derek worked his way through the hustling crowd of the streets of the city. Every once in a while, he'd accidently bump someone, but he'd learned quickly that in the big city no one really ever said anything about it. Before long, he finally made back to his rather cozy apartment on the outskirts.

Not a second after he'd entered the door did a little green blur come up and latch onto his face before he could blink an eye. Derek groaned as he pulled it off softly to look into it's little brown eyes. "Why hello there, little girl!"

"Vy! Snivy!" replied a young Snivy, who wiggled in delight in Derek's arms. The young man chuckled and pulled her in for a small hug. The little Snivy gladly nuzzled his face in return, happy to see him home again.

"Did you have a nice day?" Derek asked. Snivy nodded eagerly in return. "That's good to hear. Now where is…?" He then spotted his other favorite girl coiled up next to the kitchen door.

This girl in particular was Casey, Derek's Superior, the very same one he'd gained all those years ago. Without a doubt, she had been his most reliable and powerful Pokemon. Derek also considered Casey his greatest friend, having been the only one who wanted to stay with him after his journey had ended.

As for Snivy, she was Casey's daughter, having hatched about a year ago to the day. Derek had helped Casey find someone to mate at one of the local breeding centers. One egg later, and there were now two girls in Derek's life. However, there were no complaints on his part.

Casey smiled softly as she slithered over to greet her trainer home. "Serperior?" she asked as she nuzzled his other hand.

"Oh you know," Derek replied. "Same old same old. I don't know about you, but I need a shower." On cue, little Snivy jumped off his shoulder onto her mother's head, giggling all the way. Casey could only grin in delight.

Once he was finished in the shower, Derek quickly cooked something for the three of them to eat. The one thing that he never did have to worry about was eating healthy, since being with Casey had sort of forced him into it. Because of that, the house was usually filled with plenty of fruits and vegetables, with the small family having salads most nights of the week.

After dinner, Derek flipped on the TV while Snivy jumped into his arms again. She stared into his eyes, wanting to play with him. "I don't know, Snivy," Derek replied. "I'm pretty beat."

"Sni…vyyy…," little Snivy moaned back, her brown eyes widening and lips trembling like a little puppy dog.

Derek laughed heartily. "How can I say no?" With that, he lifted himself from his chair and hoisted Snivy into the air. She loved it when he twirled her around in his arms, allowing her squeal in delight as she pretended to fly. While this happened, Casey slithered onto the couch and watched them happily from afar.

Derek continued with Snivy for about another half hour, the majority of it letting her ride on his back while she reined him with her vines like a horse. Luckily, the little grass snake quickly tuckered herself out. Derek then sighed in relief as he placed her in Casey's grip, allowing little Snivy to doze off peacefully.

Derek and Casey then relaxed for sometime before he decided it was finally time to get some sleep. The two quietly placed Snivy in the guest room before they went back to his bedroom, Casey going in first.

Once Derek finally closed the bedroom door, he turned around to find Casey slowly slinking her way towards him. He couldn't help but notice the way she swung her body too and frow, showing herself off to him in a suggestive way. She then raised herself to his head level before giving him a small peck on the nose.

Derek grinned widely. "Hmm…I wonder what you have in mind my sneaky little snake." He then softly caressed her cheek. "I couldn't help but notice you were on edge tonight. Little Snivy didn't give you that much trouble today, did she?"

"Ser…serperior," Casey replied, rolling her eyes at his comment.

Derek then wrapped his right arm around her neck. "Well…why don't we fix that?" He then leaned in and kissed Casey's neck lightly, causing the Serperior to feel her tension melt away.

Casey then wrapped the end of her tail around Derek's hips, pulling him closer to her body. She then pulled her head back from his before she went right back in for a kiss. Derek returned it eagerly, wanting to match her. Soon, the two were slowly making out passionately, exploring each other as far as they could go.

Now you're probably wondering why Derek is making out with his own Pokemon without flinching. Well, the reason was that Derek and Casey were a lot more than friends to each other. You could say it was love, but it was more of a very, very close relationship between trainer and Pokemon.

Derek couldn't remember when Casey had first come on to him. The idea of being with her in such a way scared him at first, but in the end he couldn't deny those deep feelings towards his first Pokemon.

Not one to waste time, Casey loosened her grip of her lover, allowing Derek to whip off his shirt before tossing it to the floor. She then slithered over and onto the bed, laying herself out on her back completely. Derek couldn't deny how sexy she really looked as she bore herself for him, her pink sex seemingly staring at him from afar. She then used the end of her tail to beckon him forward, licking her lips in anticipation.

Derek chuckled to himself before he stripped of his pants as well and jumped onto the soft mattress with her, quickly wrapping himself around her body and locking lips with Casey once more. She giggled into his mouth as she returned the favor. Derek wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but Casey was without a doubt the best kisser he'd ever been with, the way her mouth worked with his own in complete and utter harmony.

While they continued to make out passionately, Casey continued to snake her body around Derek's body, covering his legs and hips. Derek sighed as he felt her soft body against his own, with Casey having to work hard to make sure she stayed properly groomed for such an occasion. Casey then started to coil and uncoil herself around Derek, humping him around his midsection. There was no need to rush in too fast.

Derek then parted ways and let his fingers traced their way down Casey's body from her neck down to her stomach. He grinned when he found his destination, causing Casey to shiver once. Using a single digit, he traced the outer linings of her sex, spending most of the time working her clitoris feverishly. Casey leaned her head back next to his own, moaning lightly at the treatment of her love hole. Derek then parted her lips, sinking in two of his digits to the knuckle. Casey nuzzled Derek at his side, humping against even harder now to try and match him.

"Anxious, are we?" Derek asked. His member hadn't taken long to become erect under his last piece of clothing. His fingers moved in and out her vagina even faster. "Are we?" he asked again.

"Ser…perior…perior!" Casey panted back, nodding furiously. She kissed him again, making her intentions loud and clear. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him now.

Derek grinned before pulling back. "Good, cuz I don't think I could've waited much longer either." Casey giggled at his comment.

Casey slowly coiled her lower half around one of Derek's ankles while making sure her upper body was snug under Derek's neck, allowing her to rest her head right next to him. The Serperior then reangled her midsection to where her wet pussy was aimed right over Derek's throbbing member. Without hesitating, he then helped guide his cock inside her folds, sinking deep into her depths until most of his member was inside.

Derek and Casey sighed together he wrapped his legs around her lower half, sending the rest of him inside her. He then rested one arm around her neck with the other holding her midsection over his groin.

Not wasting another time, Casey slowly began coiling and uncoiling while Derek thrusted up and out of her pussy simultaneously. Derek sighed as her walls cushioned him while hitting all of her favorite spots at the same time. There was a good reason this was their favorite of all their sex positions.

"Ser…perior…ser…perior…," Casey moaned, her body quivering in delight. She then curled in and kissed Derek once more, remaining lip-locked with him as they made love.

So for the next few minutes, the two continued at the nice and easy pace. To them, it was a sign of how much they cared for one another and how much they enjoyed each other's company. All they could focus on was satistying both their own and each others' desires.

However, Derek and Casey knew this wasn't the best part by far. Not by a long shot.

When Derek and Casey parted once more and looked into each others' eyes, they knew it was time to get serious.

Casey's coils suddenly became faster and faster with each second, matched only by Derek's more powerful thrusting. Their level of pleasure began rising, their kisses become even more intense. After about thirty seconds of building up, Derek was soon pounding himself deep inside Casey's pussy, his hips meeting her body each and every time with a strange sound.

By now, Derek and Casey began moaning and grunting even louder, finally reaching the level they'd grown accustomed to for so long.

"Yeah…oh yeah…"

"Ser…serperior…serperior!"

Derek began cursing as he began screwing Casey with everything he had, the sweat pouring down their bodies as the minutes dragged on. He knew his climax was coming soon, so he wanted to make sure to get there with everything he had.

Casey also felt her own long awaited climax approaching as well, tensing up from her head all the way to the end of her tail. Her tongue hung from the end of her mouth because of what she was feeling at this point, her head spinning in ecstasy

After another long and amazing minute of love making, Derek couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh shit…I'm cumming!" He gasped.

"Serperior!" Casey screamed, begging for him to release.

Gritting his teeth hard, Derek thrust as far into Casey as he could, unleashing his seed into her waiting depths. Derek cursed out loud as he coated Casey's inner walls with several long hard spurts, having not cum this hard for a little while.

This was more than enough for Casey go over the edge as well, causing her pussy to clamp down on Derek's member, coating it with her inner juices and soaking the sheets underneath them.

Derek and Casey tensed up while riding their orgasms out before finally relaxing together against his pillow.

"Damn, Casey," Derek exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her neck once more. "Being with you never gets old."

Casey nuzzled him affectionately, nodding in agreement. "Serperior." She leaned in to give him one more light kiss in thanks.

Derek was about to ask if she wanted to go again, but they both froze when they heard a certain voice coming from their door.

"Snivy…?" Both Casey and Derek whirled to see Snivy in the door, a look of shock on her face.

Derek cursed under his breath and he quickly threw the blankets over himself and Casey. Meanwhile, the mother Serperior looked between her trainer and daughter.

"Snivy?" the little grass snake asked again. "Vy snivy?"

"Serperior," Casey replied. The mother and daughter conversed in their own language for a minute or so while Derek just remained frozen, unsure of what exactly to say or do now that they'd been caught red handed.

Casey then turned to Derek and kissed him lightly before slithering out of bed to her daughter.

"What are you going to do?" Derek asked curiously.

Casey gave her trainer a reassuring look before having Snivy jump on her back and slither to the latter's room. Derek sighed and fell back against his pillows, rubbing his forehead in dismay. There wasn't much he could do now but wait…

* * *

><p>Snivy rested against her mother as the larger snake had decided that now was the time for the inevitable 'talk' about the Beautiflys and the Combees as well as where little Pokemon come from. To her surprise, little Snivy took it pretty well.<p>

"Are you and Derek going to have a baby, Mommy?" Snivy asked.

"No, sweetheart. Derek and I can't have a child between us because…well…we're different."

"What do you mean?"

Casey sighed. "We're Pokemon…and he's not." Snivy looked even more confused. "Honey, you know I love Derek very much. We've been together since I was about your age, and he's always been there for me."

"I know, I know," Snivy replied. "But why do you…umm…mate with him?"

Casey took a few moments to gather her thoughts. "It's because Derek and I enjoy each other's company that much and we sometimes like to show it by mating with each other. It strengthens our bond and makes us closer. Does that help sweetheart?"

Snivy closed her eyes and groaned. "Kind of…"

Casey giggled and kissed Snivy on her little head. "You'll understand more when you grow up. I promise."

Eventually, Snivy fell asleep in her mother's curl, allowing Casey to quietly exit the room and return to Derek. Her poor trainer was still somewhat visibly upset.

"Casey…I…" However, the Serperior put her tail to his mouth and smiled.

"Serpeior ser…," she said calmly, telling him that all was ok.

Derek then let out a sigh of his own and patted her on the head. "Well…if you're sure."

"Ser…," she replied before she curled herself up next to him once more and closed her eyes. Derek quickly followed her into slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it all seemed like a normal day as usual. Derek and Casey woke up on time, both somewhat refreshed after their romp last night. Derek was still a little concerned over Snivy, but Casey still told him not to worry about it. Still, she decided to let her daughter sleep a little longer. Derek then kissed Casey goodbye before leaving for another day of work.<p>

Casey closed the door behind him before making her way towards Snivy's room to see if she was awake. As she moved to open a door, Casey then heard a small gasp. Curiously, she slowly creeped the door open and peered inside. It took Casey covering her mouth with her tail to hide a loud gasp at what she found inside.

Little Snivy was laying on her back with her tail slightly raised above the sheets. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly ajar as Casey saw a little patch of pink on her daughter's creamy belly. One of Snivy's vines was slowly rubbing that little area of pink, causing her daughter to moan at the touch.

Casey couldn't believe it. It was true that her hormones had kicked in at a very early age and that she'd had to learn how to satisfy her needs back then, but never in her wildest dreams did she expect the same thing to happen with her little girl. Out of respect, Casey looked away from Snivy, but she decided to sit near the door instead to listen in.

In the room, Snivy continued to enjoy these new feelings of pleasure. All the thoughts of mating had made her feel strange, but in a good way. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Snivy continued to poke and prod at the spot with her vine, her little arms too small to reach it.

Snivy continued on for several minutes, finding the pleasure continued to build the harder she rubbed herself. Her breathing by now had picked up as well as her perspiration. She also noticed that her crotch area was becoming wet from something. Snivy wasn't so sure why it felt so good, but she'd maybe ask her mother about it later.

Snivy's little sex eventually parted ways, her vine slipping inside her with a small notion, causing her to gasp in surprise. She looked down and kept inching her vine inside her bit by bit until just the bulb was inside. She moved the vine in and out of her at a gentle pace, making her moan even louder. It felt so good…so good!

Snivy went on for what seemed like hours, drowned in this newfound ecstasy. Her head was swimming from all the excitement, her body quivering from the good feelings. Before long, she felt a pressure began to build up. She thought to stop, but it felt too good to even consider that any further. Within seconds, Snivy then felt the pressure explode, causing her to cry out and see a sea of stars to blur her vision as she experienced her first ever orgasm. A small rush of juices soaked her vine and hips as Snivy squirmed in delight, never wanting this feeling to end.

Unfortunately, the feeling died down within several seconds, leaving Snivy breathing hard as her vines retracted to her body. She looked to the ceiling and sighed deeply, feeling a lot more tired than she thought she'd be. Snivy knew she'd have to do that again soon…but maybe after she'd talk to her mother first. Snivy then closed her eyes and fell into another peaceful slumber.

Outside the room, Casey couldn't help but shake her head. She felt dirty about listening in, but she knew that her daughter would've learned how to do eventually. Casey laughed to herself, realizing just how fast her daughter was growing up.

However, Casey also noticed her own sex had leaked a little during her eavesdropping. Knowing her daughter would be out for a little while, Casey decided to go have a little bit of personal time of her own.

One thing was for sure…Derek would have a very happy family waiting for him to come to that night.

_One quick note- the reason I didn't put Snivy and Derek together was because of personal choice. Deal with it! :P_


End file.
